1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates specialty packaging, and more particularly to a heart-shaped box for solid pourable product with a convenient slide opening/closure and formed from a single sheet of blank, and further optionally having decorative wrapping that may be maintained on the package even after it is opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
The slogan “presentation is everything” is especially applicable to gift giving. The right packaging can be even more important than the gift itself. Clever packaging is proven to increase sales. Applicant is the named inventor on numerous U.S. patents directed to specialty packaging including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,116,499, 6,273,332, 6,360,942, 6,435,402 and 6,945,449 and other pending and international patents, and in addition is the owner of the von Stillfried U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,373 licensed for the popular Certs® mints box.
Around Valentine's Day and for other occasions the giving of candies and other pourable solid treats is traditional, often packaged in a heart-shaped box and decorated with heart symbols or gift wrapped in red-colored paper or plastic. Such boxes can be expensive to manufacture and not all that practical or functional, however, and sometimes not particularly attractive once the wrapping is removed to gain access to the contents. For example, one common type of prior art heart-shaped package includes a sliding tray with a separate cover or sleeve such that a large portion of the contents are typically exposed to gain access to a single piece of candy and the two-piece box is not “mass production friendly.”